Finding True Love
by SleepingTensai
Summary: Yuuta comes home and finds the love that he's been looking for. Fujicest!


Yuuta was being quiet as he walked towards his house, not wanting to alert anyone to the fact that he was back. Actually he didn't want Aniki finding him alone without people around. Not that he didn't want to see his aniki but weird things happened when he was alone with his brother. He still couldn't get out of his mind what had happened the last time he had been home. It still plauged his thougths, but he didn't dare let anyone know that. So at the moment he was trying to sneak into the house.

But knowing his luck, Yuuta was sure that something was going to happen. And from the feeling he was getting it was going to be soon. Yuuta was walking around the house, trying to enter from the kitchen, knowing that either his mother or his sister was going to be there at this time. Yuuta got quieter as he walked underneath his aniki's bedroom window. He could hear aniki humming to his favorite classical music. _Good, if he has music on, aniki can't possibly hear me. _With that thought in mind, Yuuta walked more confidently towards the door. "Yuuta, you're back home."

Yuuta quickly turned around and saw Syuusuke leaning out of his window with a smile on his face. Yuuta smiled back but he was still inching towards the door, thinking that his aniki wouldn't possibly jump out of a two story window. Syuusuke was still leaning out the window, just watching Yuuta. When Yuuta reached to door and tried to open it, he found out that it was actually locked. He looked up at Syuusuke, his eyes asking the question for him. Syuusuke's smile just seem to widen. "They all went out to the movies and dinner. They didn't think that you would visit this time. After all, you stayed at school last time you were allowed to visit."

Yuuta flushed, knowing exactly what he was saying. But he had a good reason for not coming, and he has yet to forget about that. "I guess I should've called first." Syuusuke just shrugged and kept smiling. Then all of a sudden, Syuusuke's head disappered from the window. Yuuta was abit worried. "Aniki?" "Yeah?" Yuuta turned around and saw Syuusuke standing in the doorway, smiling at him. But it was a diffrent type of smile. One that made a shiver go down his spine. But from what, Yuuta really couldn't say.

Before Yuuta could move even a bit, Syusuke had him in a hug. Yuuta stood still for a moment before hugging his aniki back. Before pulling back, Syuusuke gave Yuuta a kiss on the cheek. Yuuta blushed bright red but couldn't say anything because Syuusuke had gone back into the house. Yuuta was now thinking back to what happened last time he had come home.

flashback

_Yuuta walked into, what seemed be, an empty house. He walked into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the way. He was hungry, so he walked towards the refergirator and opened it. All of a sudden he felt two arms wrap around his neck and a warm breath near his ear. "Yuuta, welcome home."_

_Yuuta turned around. "Aniki!" Syuusuke still hadn't loosed in arms so Yuuta was facing Syuusuke with his arms around his neck Yuuta blushed at how close they were. He tried to move away but Syuusuke's arms tighten more. "Um...Aniki?" Syuusuke flashed Yuuta an innocnet smile but his eyes weren't so innocent. Syuusuke moved one of his hands to Yuuta's tie and loosened it til it just hung around his neck. Then Syuusuke walked towards Yuuta until he was trapped between him and the wall. Then, with a nice smile in place, Syuusuke started unbuttoning Yuuta's school shirt._

_"Aniki! What are you are you doing?" But Syuusuke didn't answer him. Just kept unbuttoning. All too soon, the shirt lay open, showing Yuuta's chest. Yuuta blushed. It wasn't like his brother hadn't seen him shirtless before but this seemed diffrent somehow._

_Syuusuke whispered, "Beautiful." before be leaned forward and laid his cheek on Yuuta's chest. It seemed like he was listening to his heartbeat, so Yuuta didn't really mind. After all his brother always did weird things like this when he was around. But when he felt Syuusuke kiss him right above his heart, Yuuta would've jumped a mile in the sky if Syuusuke hadn't been holding him down._

_But Syuusuke didn't seem to stop there. He started kissing up Yuuta's chest. "A-a-aniki." Syuusuke only "Mmmhmm?" and kept on kissing, right up to his neck. After that Yuuta just seemed to lose himself in the sensations, not once thinking that it might be wrong. When Syuusuke moved away from him, Yuuta was about to say something about what just happened, but Syuusuke silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss. And Yuuta did nothing to stop him. All too soon, for Yuuta, the kiss was over._

_"Welcome home, little brother." With a smile, Syuusuke walked out of the kitchen._

end

Yuuta wouldv'e talked to Syuusuke but he wasn't able to get him alone for the rest of the time he was home. And it really got to him, so he didn't feel like coming the last time he was able to visit. He wanted to know if his aniki meant it or not. He knew that having feelings like these for your older brother wasn't right, but he didn't care anymore. He loved his aniki, in more than a brotherly way. And he needed to know if that kiss meant anything to his aniki like it meant to him.

Yuuta walked into the kitchen and saw his favorite meal sitting on the table. _But he said that no one was home and no one anticipated that I would come this time. Then how? _Yuuta smiled, knowing that somehow his aniki knew that he would come this time. Yuuta dropped his backpack on the table and took the plate to the living room. He expected his aniki to be there, waiting for him. But he wasn't. From the faint music, it seemed that Syuusuke was back in his room. Yuuta just sighed and turned on the tv and ate.

The whole time he was eating, Syuusuke never once came back down. Yuuta was a bit angry because he really wanted to talk to Syusuke and it seemed that he was once again avoiding him. _But why?_ Yuuta dropped his plate in the sink and want to the stairs. He was going to talk to his brother. And it was better to do it now when no one was around.

Yuuta took the stairs two at a time, getting to the top in no time. He quietly walked down the hall way. The first door he came to was his own room. He chuckled. His family really didn't expect him. His room was a mess, not ready for anyone to stay in. He closed the door and continued down the hall. The next door was his brother's room. As it was usual, his door was opened just a bit. Syuusuke's way of saying anyone was welcomed into his room. It wasn't very often that his door was ever closed, and even rarer to find it locked. Yuuta was glad to see that it was open.

Yuuta knocked on the door once, to get Syuusuke's attention, and walked in. His brother's room was as neat as it has ever been. Syuusuke was sitting as his desk, listening to his radio. But Syuusuke turned it off when he saw Yuuta standing in the doorway. "Come in, Yuuta. Take a seat." Yuuta walked in and sat down on Syuusuke's bed. "So what is it that my cute little brother needs?" Syuusuke asked this with a smile, but his eyes were closed so Yuuta couldn't tell if he meant it or if it was a joke.

"I need to ask you something, aniki." Syuusuke cocked his head to the side, trying to seem innocent and clueless, but his smile gave it away. "Really? What is it that you would like to ask me?" Yuuta blushed, all of a sudden embarrassed. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but he just had to know. And knowing his aniki, either he had to bring it up or it could end up being forgotten.

"Remember the last time I came to visit?" Syuusuke's smile widen and nodded, like if this was exactly what he wanted Yuuta to say. Yuuta waited to see if Syuusuke would say anything, and when he didn't, he continued. "Um...w-what did you mean by t-the k-kiss?" Yuuta mentally scolded himself for stuttering but this was nerve wracking. He wanted to know and was hoping that it was what he wanted it to be.

Syuusuke got up from his desk and walked towards the bed, sitting down right next to Yuuta. Yuuta could feel the warmth radiating from his aniki and unconciously leaned towards it. "I love you, you know that right, Yuuta?" Yuuta nodded, but it wasn't really what he was expecting as an answer. "I know, aniki." Syuusuke leaned towards Yuuta and laid his head on his shoulder. "I love you more than an older brother should love his little brother." Yuuta turned his head and looked at Syuusuke straight in the eyes, looking to see if there was dishonesty or mirth there. But all he found was love and truth.

Yuuta leaned forward and pressed his lips to his aniki's. This was exactly what he was thinking about for the last couple of weeks, ever since that last kiss. When he felt an arm snake around his waist and the other behind his head, Yuuta let go of all his control and closed his eyes before leaning more into the kiss. He didn't know that he wanted this so bad. Yuuta moaned when he felt Syuusuke's toungue run along his lower lip, letting it in, letting it to shamelessly map out his mouth.

Yuuta didn't know how they ended up like his, but he didn't mind. This was better then he had ever dreamed. He was laying on his back, naked as the day he was born, with a very erect member. Syuusuke stood at the end of the bed, naked as well. He was proudly gazing at his little brother's beautiful body and seeing the effects he was having on him. "Yuuta, you are so beautiful. I love you so much."

Yuuta was a bit embarassed at the praise he was getting, so he shyly covered his chest with an arm. Not that it helped any. Syuusuke chuckled at Yuuta's shyness and moved around the bed, until he stood at Yuuta's side and sat down. He leaned forward and grabbed the arm. Yuuta looked up at him, a cute faint pink blush on his cheeks. "Don't be that way, love. You are beatiful. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Yuuta smiled and started to relax. He wanted this and so did his aniki. And it didn't matter that they were brothers, it just made their love for each other that much stonger. They had always been together, throught everything. Now they were finally going to truly be together, mind, body, and soul. And nothing could stop them when they so clearly wanted this.

Yuuta couldn't find the words for this wonderful feeling. His brother, inside of him, moving, causing these beautiful sensations in him. He never wanted this moment to end. It was too wonderful. His love for Syuusuke seemed to become more permanent in his heart. He knew at that moment, when he shouted his lover/brother's name to the world in ectasy, that he wanted this for the rest of his life. Yuuta felt that everything in the world was right when he felt his brother's essence in him and heard his brother say his name with so much love.

As the two brothers laid in each other's loving embrace, they thought about the world. They knew in their hearts that not many people would accept their love for each other. But that didn't bother them. They had each other and that was all that they needed.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are we going to tell our friends and family?"

Syuusuke looked down at Yuuta and smiled. He could see in his eyes that he was scared and would only do it if he thought that it was the right thing to do. But Syuusuke also knew that telling other people could hurt his beloved little brother, and that was something that he didn't want to do. If anything, he wanted to avoid it. But if Yuuta wanted to tell other people, he would gladly do if only to make him happy. "If you want to tell other people, then we will. But if you want to wait or not tell anyone at all, then we'll do that too. I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

Yuuta smile at Syuusuke. He leaned forward and gently kissed him, showing him how happy he was and how much he loved Syuusuke and what he was willing to do for him. "Let me get used to the idea that I'm in love with my brother. Then we'll see." Syuusuke smiled and nodded his head. "I think that's a good idea." He then leaned forward and captured Yuuta's lips in a passionate kiss. They were so drowned in each other that they didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps on the stairs.

"Syuusuke, did you not hear..." Yumiko stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her two little brothers in bed, naked, in a very passionate kiss. Yuuta pulled back, scared at what his sister was going to say. He had hoped that something like this wouldn't happen so soon. And it didn't help that Yumiko had a blank look on her face. "Um, Yumiko...it isn't what it looks like." Yuuta looked at Syuusuke, silently asking for help but all he saw was a smile on his face and an arm around his waist.

Yumiko than leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, looking at her brothers with a critical eyes. "Really? So what is it that I am seeing at the moment?" Yuuta turned bright red and tried to think of something but when he couldn't, he hid his face in Syuusuke's neck trying not to think about the expression on his sister's face. But he was suprised when he heard giggling from the doorway. Yuuta looked up and saw that Yumiko was giggling behind her hands, her cheeks bright read. Yuuta looked over at Syuusuke, about to ask him what this was all about when he saw that Syuusuke had the smirk on his face that says that he just got something that he wanted.

"So, Syuusuke, it finally happened, huh?" Syuusuke just nodded, the smirk still on his face. Yuuta was so confused. What was she talking about? Why wasn't she screaming at them that it was wrong what they are doing and threatening to tell their parents? Syuusuke felt Yuuta tense up and knew that he was confused and was lost in his thoughts. "Yuuta, love, come back." Yuuta blinked once before turning to Syuusuke, tears in his eyes. He was so confused and he wanted answers before he really freaked out. Syuusuke smiled at Yuuta before turning to Yumiko.

"Sis, I think you should explain yourself to Yuuta. He's confused and one step away from hysteria." Yumiko nodded and walked into the room. She sat down on the bed next to them and smiled at Yuuta. "Don't worry little bro, I totally understand. After all, who would Syuusuke go to to talk about all the naughty things he wanted to do to you? He told me about his unusual love for you when he started jr. high. It took longer, but I started to notice that you too returned these feelings, if only subconciously. Took you long enough to figure out that you love Syuusuke too." Yuuta listened to Yumiko's explanation a bit wide-eyed.

"So you accept this?" Yuuta was a bit nervous about her answer, he didn't want to lose the close relationship he had with his older sister. Yumiko leaned over them both and gave them a bone crushing hug, ignoring the fact that they were sweaty and naked. "Of course. There is nothing wrong with brothers loving each other. It's just that your love is in its purest form, loving each other before anyone else." Syuusuke chuckled at her small speech. "Since when did you become such a philosopher, Yumiko?" Yumiko smiled and shrugged. "Since I started taking the class."

Yuuta smiled, happy that his sister didn't find what he had with Syuusuke disgusting and accepting them. If only everyone else were to react the same way. But Yuuta was happy right now, with his aniki and his accepting older sister. He would worry about everyone else later. He was too happy at the moment.


End file.
